


【evanstan】做你的小美人鱼（伪盾冬出没，一发完）

by DWArou



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Stucky - Fandom, 桃包, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 桃包 Evanstan做你的小美人鱼（一发完）我终于还是对桃包下手了(p≧w≦q)因为是正主钦点的人鱼梗，我们做粉丝的也只得搞了！





	【evanstan】做你的小美人鱼（伪盾冬出没，一发完）

桃包 Evanstan

做你的小美人鱼  
（一发完）

我终于还是对桃包下手了(p≧w≦q)

============================

Sebastian回到住处的时候，已经很晚了，伦敦的夜还是有些冷的，他将脖子缩进领口，看起来像一只怕冷的...企鹅？他心里盘算着等会儿回到酒店要好好泡个热水澡，然后和他的秘密男朋友开个爱意满满的小视频，最后在男朋友的呼吸声中进入梦乡。

他们两都不喜欢粘人，但如果没有在同一个床上睡觉，那他们又会在手机里、电脑里粘着彼此。有时候Seb不说话，他就做着自己的事情，然后听到Chris在视频里讲着今天家里或者工作上的趣事，然后笑成那副美国甜心的傻样。有时候Chris在通宵读剧本，Seb醒过来的时候睡眼朦胧的看向视频，对方锁着眉头盯着剧本，偶尔有些表情变化。这时候通常都是凌晨三点多了，Seb便会软软的开口：“Honey，你该睡觉了~”然后对方就会将那长了毛绒胡子的下巴蹭到镜头前，然后淡红的嘴唇亲向镜头：“看完这里我就睡啦~乖~”

他们都在努力工作，自从复联四上映以后他们都越来越忙，他们已经好久没有单独见面了。每次见到都是匆匆忙忙，想说几句悄悄话也要被公关小姐姐们严词拒绝，他们最近连手都没牵过，已经很低调了。

[Honey，我回酒店了。小兔子泪汪汪.jpg]给Chris发了消息，电梯也到了楼层。今天漫展上收到的礼物已经被助理送回去了，Seb手上只捏着两个盾冬小人，他觉得挺可爱的，今天就让这两个小人陪自己睡觉吧。

刷卡进了房间，Seb才推开门便兴奋了起来——Chris来了！

“想你了，一得空就跑过来了。”

穿着浴袍的男人此刻正坐在落地窗前的沙发上，看到自己开门便起身走了过来，然后把Seb抱进了怀里，下一秒，两张淡色的嘴唇便咬在了一起。

Seb被Chris压在了墙壁上，任由对方的手滑过自己的头发，将那碍事的帽子摘下随意的扔在柜子上，然后护着心上人的后脑勺继续着深吻。Seb的皮夹克带着停车场的一点寒气，但那不碍事，因为它已经被Chris扔在了地上。那双老实了好几个月的大掌从灰色衬衫下摆探进，往上揉捏着那微微发了些汗的躯体，然后揪住了那两颗小东西，引得Seb呜咽了一声。

“Chris等等，”Seb推开了还在缠着他索吻的家伙，他的嘴唇被吻成了亮红色，水亮亮的在灯光下勾引着Chris，“我先去洗澡。”

Chris又咬了咬可爱恋人的嘴唇，然后站直了身子：“给你放好热水了，你泡一会儿休息休息，我倒好酒等你。”

将身体沉在浴缸里，温度正好，洗脸台上还放了点好的香薰灯，有点偏甜，闻得Sebastian有些晕乎乎的。今天的行程是伦敦漫展，粉丝们都非常热情，自己的照片也在网络上飘了一整天，有和自己合照的，有自己单人的，当然还有些粉丝会把自己和Chris的图拼在一起，要知道美国队长和他的冬日战士可是不折不扣的“隐秘恋人”，就像自己和Chris一样。管他外界如何去猜想，只要两个人每天都做对方最后一个说晚安的人，那就行了。

恋人进来了，就在自己的身旁。Sebastian睁开了被热气蒸得湿漉漉的眼睛，他知道Chris最喜欢他的眼睛，Chris怎么说的来着？啊，像一只走失在林子里的小鹿，猎人都会心软。果然，在凝视着对方不到一秒的时间，吻就落在了自己的额头。

“等不及了吗？老流氓~”Seb笑着推了推那越吻越往下的头，那张嘴巴正在摩挲着他的唇，舌尖偶尔舔过Seb的唇珠。

“我记得小美人鱼里的Seb明明是只红螃蟹。”Chris啄了啄Seb的嘴唇，支着身子坐在浴缸旁边，抚摸着Seb的脸颊和肩膀。

“你要我演它吗？我的《under the sea》可没你唱得那么好。”Seb打趣道，他抓着Chris的手往下，蹭到自己的胸口，像是无意却故意的避开了那颗小果实。

Chris瞧着那被水汽蒸得嫣红的乳头，喉结滚动：“那可是Anthony的角色，而Eric王子，是我的角色，而你呢，就是我的......”

Sebastian狡黠一笑，今天有粉丝问他想要变成哪位迪士尼王子，他笑了笑，重复着回答粉丝的话语：“小美人鱼~”

“小美人鱼。”Chris也笑了起来，他将手伸到了Sebastian的膝窝，对方则配合的抱住了他的肩膀，“咱们，上岸咯~”

===============

倒好的酒没人喝，他们只开了床头灯，屋里有些暗。电视里正在播放着迪士尼的《小美人鱼》，红发的人鱼此刻正用自己的声音交换着那双洁白修长的人类双腿。

“这就是用歌声换来的双腿吗？”Chris握着Seb的脚踝，他的小美人鱼此刻正一丝不挂的躺在他的身前，修长的双腿被自己分开，大腿夹着自己的腰杆摩挲着。他的一只手扣住了Seb躲了几下的脚背，然后握住了那圆润的指头，“脚尖会不会痛呢？”

Chris俯下了身子，他抓着Seb的脚，让那人不得不将腿分得更开，他开始亲吻Seb的足背，Seb在躲，但还是被他牢牢的握住。舌头舔着脚踝的圆润凸起，Sebastian的脚踝很性感，他在鸡毛秀的时候打趣自己穿着芭蕾舞鞋，那时候他的脚绷直了，白皙的脚踝展现在了所有人的眼前。

自己只想给他买一双足球袜，让那现在被自己握住的地方不再被别的人看到。

Sebastian的双腿被分得大开，他有些难为情，但是双足脚踝被对方的大手牵制着，让他合拢也不是，放下也不行。他看着Chris将自己的脚抬高担在肩上，Chris盯着他，偏头吻着Seb的小腿。他们一丝不挂，Chris的勃起此刻就顶在自己的腿上摩擦着。

王子Chris将手探向Seb的腿心，“啊，这里也有人类的东西呢。”

“嗯呵——”腿心的东西被男人的大掌握住，就着还没有擦干的一些水汽，Chris将那可爱的顶端包裹在手心缓慢地揉着，让身下的人开始发颤，他突然有了些新的想法。

Chris从一旁拿过了皮带，绑住了Seb的脚踝然后往上举起：“呐，Seb的鱼尾......小人鱼可不能光着身子，他还需要贝壳保护住他的胸口呢。”

“喂！”Seb红着一张脸，但却兴奋的有些想要剧烈喘息，他喜欢这样的Chris，会玩的双子座总是可以在床上把他弄得欲仙欲死。

“啊，找到了~”Chris将床头柜上的两个盾冬娃娃拿了过来，那是Seb的粉丝今天送的，他将Steve的娃娃放到了自己的眼前，然后警告着说道，“你小子可不许舔Seb的乳头，即使他是Bucky也不行。”

在Seb还有些不明所以的时候，Chris将两个盾冬娃娃放到了他的胸口，两个娃娃的身体是坐着的姿势，所以当它们被反扣在Seb的胸口只撅着小屁股的时候，确实像是一件造型别致的胸衣。

“Seb可要保护好别让他们掉下来，” Chris一边说一边讲Seb的手拉过来抓住那两个“小贝壳”，“不然小美人鱼就真的被王子看光光了。”

“Chris...”Sebastian有些难为情。

“嘘honey，你现在还没有恢复声音呢~咱们可得好好演~”Chris躺到了Seb旁边，将他侧着从背后抱住，他的下巴蹭上了Seb的脖颈，下身那硬挺的地方也贴在了Seb的尾椎。那里的炙热和Seb此刻有些凉的皮肤贴在一起，让两个人都微微颤了一下。

Chris的右手从Seb的腰部滑下去，手指像弹钢琴一般在他的腹部摩挲着，然后慢慢的探入了浅浅的绒草坪，抓到了里面的原住民小Seb。Chris在Seb的耳边低低的笑着，他的手慢慢撸动着，感受着怀里那人愈发膨胀起来的欲望：“我的小美人鱼也有个大家伙呢。”

电视里传来了王子与小人鱼在小舟上歌唱的声音，有王子的声音，有音乐大臣红螃蟹的声音，有小比目鱼的声音，甚至还有风的声音，他们都在歌唱着让王子亲吻这个可爱的女孩，但却唯独没有女孩的声音，她只是微笑的看着王子，睁着那双灵动的大眼睛，仿佛装着日出时海面上的粼粼波光。

房间里，Chris在Seb的耳边说着一些床上的下流话，嘟嘟囔囔的听不清楚，但足够把Seb烧得脸颊绯红。

他的耳朵被Chris的气息晕染得通红一片，仿佛下一秒就要像熟透的苹果一般掉下来；他的双手微微发颤，他还握着那两个“小贝壳”，但身后的人却将手指从那娃娃手脚撑起来的缝隙钻了进去，熟稔的捏着那两颗果实摩擦；但更严重的还在下面，他的双腿有些发颤，但还是听话的紧紧夹着，Chris的一条腿压在他的腿上，让他夹得更紧。

然后Seb就感觉到那根来自身后人的肉棒正往自己夹紧的大腿根蹭。自己的脚被绑着，膝盖微微弯曲，倒真像是蜷起尾巴的人鱼。然后那个大家伙慢慢的挤了峡谷，随着Chris的低喘，他的腰部往前顶，两具肉体相撞着，那硕大的东西也冲破了阻碍挤到了前面来。

Seb低着头看着那在自己腿间抽动的性器，滚烫的温度灼烧着他，让他的胯间也仿佛升起了一团火。颜色略深的壮伟男物蹭得他兴奋不已，就仿佛被这个男人进入到体内一般，Seb的后穴条件反射的收缩着，他需要那根东西闯进去，堵住他的欲求不满，但只有那人的喘息热着他的耳朵，他的后方却空落落的，让他发痒。

“Chris.....我想要了，别玩这个了......”Seb将手里的两个盾冬小人丢到另一个枕头上，他开始不老实的在男人怀里扭着腰，屁股开始在男人的腹部磨蹭，“直接插这里好不好？”

“哈哈~”身后的男人笑了几声，“咦~小人鱼会说话啦？”

“你很烦诶......好吧，人鱼王子Sebastian才没有用声音去换腿。”Seb轻微挣扎着扭过身子，他的脚踝被绑着，但是却依旧不妨碍他的动作，只不过那让他的腿分得更开了——他翻身骑到了Chris的腰上，被束缚住的双腿也一并担在Chris的膝盖上，双手撑在Chris的胸口，“他用别的东西去换了腿。”

“哦？”Chris瞧着身上笑得得意洋洋的人鱼王子，好气地挑了挑眉。

“代价可大了~”他的Sebastian歪了歪头，嘴角上扬，性感的罗马尼亚下巴可爱到不行。

“什么代价呀？”

“这辈子，只爱他的王子，也只做他的王子。”Seb的眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛揉碎了伦敦夜空所有的星星和灯火，搅拌着浓情蜜意装进了那双眼眸中。

安徒生的童话，小人鱼的爱随着泡沫洒向阳光；迪士尼的故事，小人鱼吻着他的王子开启了新的生活；伦敦的深夜，小人鱼用他最温暖的地方迎接着他的王子，而他的王子也给予他最炙热的回应。

承载着满满爱意的泡沫如同烟花一般在两人的周围绽放着，而今夜，Sebastian又一次为Chris绽放着——他要做Chris王子的人鱼王子，不管多么深的海也藏不住那份深爱，那份爱终将会如海豚一般跃出海面，带着一颗颗晶莹的水花，在阳光的照射下划出一道彩虹。

此生虽短，情却长，风雨后的彩虹，最明亮。

==============THE END================


End file.
